


love thy neighbor

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian/Mickey AU.They are around 25 and never met.They live in New York.Mickey is in a happy relationship for 5 years now but it all changes when Ian moves next door to him.Maybe slightly OOC,but I just pictured them like that in my head.Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.Of course,feedback is always welcome </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting out

**Author's Note:**

> So,this is my first Gallavich fic,I kinda got the idea couple of days ago and already wrote 6 chapters.Here is the first one and I'll post the others only if you want to.Also the title is kinda lame but I really had nothing else.It may have some errors since english is not my native language but I hope you'll forgive me for that. Thanks :)

";Hey sleepyface, time to wake up" Max said to Mickey kissing him softly on the shoulder "you gotta be at work in 40 minutes, come on baby, get up". Still tired from last night (late shift plus two rounds of sex does that to a person) Mickey lazily rubbed his palms against his eyes and got up, heading for the shower. Max turned over in their bed and yawned, eyes closed and ready for at least couple of hours of more sleep. Mickey looked at him and felt like his life at this moment just couldn't be better. He smiled and turned on the shower.

 

***

 

Coming from a fucked-up family and growing up in the South side of Chicago wasn't easy for anyone, especially Mickey. With three older brothers and a year younger sister he should have had a happy childhood. But having a father like Terry Milkovich was nothing about happiness. Terry made it pretty clear from the beginning that "easy" and "happy" are words that do not exist in their house. It was all about fists and blood, slamming heads against the wall and bruised bodies, drugs, guns and baseball bats.

With his older brothers all in juvie or jail Mickey knew he was fucked for life. He didn't even bother trying to change the course of his future, by the time he was fourteen he already had a reputation for being a badass, a bully, a thief and basically a bad person in general. He took what he wanted from whoever and whenever he wanted it. He was aware of the fact that he was a very handsome guy, with ocean blue eyes and dark hair that was a total contrast against his pale skin. The girls on his neighborhood loved bad guys so he didn't have any problem finding someone to fuck. After all, he had to make a name for himself.

Except it wasn't all that peachy. Mickey didn't like it when a girl sucked his dick and when his hands were tangled in long hair that smelled like spring fucking flowers or some fruitty shit like that. No, Mickey wanted his hands to grab at the short spikey hair and strong muscle shoulders and skin that smelled like sweat and cologne, he wanted to hear deep voices of encouragement and groans that send him shivers all the way to his dick. That was what he dreamed about, what he thought of as he jerked off silently in the shower at night. But as soon as he got off he remembered where he lived and all hopes of ever getting that went with the water down the drain.

At the age of nineteen he made peace with the fact that he would never get to taste how it feels to have a firm muscle body pressing against him, to have big strong hands stroke his cock and his ass  being pounded at hard and fast. He knew he liked men since he was about eleven or so, but he knew better than to tell anyone or make it obvious. Because Terry Milkovich had shown his kids what happens to fags in their neighborhood. So Mickey had to keep his mouth shut, besides, where in hell could you find a guy willing to fuck you and live to tell about it? So when Max entered his life he just couldn't believe his luck.

Max was a beautiful rich 20-year old kid from the North side of Chicago with soft blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes and a smile that made Mickey's heart drop the moment he saw him. Max was doing some charity project for his college and Mickey and some other kids kind of helped him get a glimpse of their shitty lives. Max was everything  Mickey wanted, he helped him get out of his god forsaken place, they moved to New York into Max's two-bedroom apartment, he found him a job at the club bartending (Max's cousin owned it) and eventually they became a real couple. They went on dates, held hands as they walked around town, kissed in the alley and all that sappy stuff that boyfriends do. In some way Mickey thought of Max as his saviour or something and he was really happy. Max showed him that it was ok to want what you want and to be happy with what you want and not to be affraid of what you want. He showed him a whole new world where they could be free, free with their love and free of their past.

 

 

So here he was, 5 years later, working as a bartender in a very popular gay club, sharing his life with a man he loves. Standing in the shower he thought to himself that at this moment, at the age of 24, his life just couldn't get any better. What he didn't know was that as of that night his life was about to take another turn.

***

 

Mickey prefered afternoon shifts. He was able to come home early, because Angela (the owner/Max's cousin) always let him go an hour or so earlier than usual. Plus, she had a thing for the new guy she hired as a bouncer, Jack. Mickey even helped her a little, he would say good things about her everytime Jack came for a drink. Not that there was a need for that, Angela was a beautiful woman with long blond curly hair and a body like a Victoria secret model. She was also the kindest woman he ever met. 

He picked up his stuff,waved them goodbye and hurried to catch a cab home. 15 minutes later he was standing outside of his building lightning a cigarette as he watched couple of guys taking  boxes out of the big moving van parked right in front of the entrance. He went pass them and tripped over one box that must have fallen from the pile. He cursed quietly, remembering that the building wasfull of old people who were probablly all peeping through their doors trying to see what was going on in their hallway. He took his key ready to unlock the appartment door when he noticed that there were more boxes in front of the appartment oposite of his. He knew the old lady that lived there moved to some warmer place but he didn't know she already rented the it.

He opened the door and saw Max sprawled out on a couch watching some chick flick (he loved those,why Mickey would never know) drinking beer. 

"Hey," Mickey greeted. Max just waved his hand without looking in his direction. 

"Hey baby. Come here, you gotta see this, Britanny just found out that Andy was fucking Sheila for months now. Things are about to get dirty ."

Mickey just sighed and grabbed a beer and decided that it would be best ih he saw this chick fight , otherwise Max is gonna go all evening about it.

"Yo, what's with the boxes? I didn't know that old bat rented the place already. Are we getting a new neighbor or something," Mickey asked as he took a sip of his beer and sat on the couch, giving Max a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, some guy is moving in, I don't know, he just rang a door bell an hour ago wanted to apologize for the noise or something,"  Max answered with his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Oh yeah? He young or old? I mean, just asking 'cause it would be nice to have a young person in the building."

  
"Come on, Eric and Emma are young. And yeah, he's young, maybe year or so younger than us," Max replied, still trying to figure out why would Andy fuck Sheila when Britanny was hell of a girl.

"Yeah man, Eric and Emma are young but they never do young stuff. It's like their bodies are 25 but their souls 55... Whatever, I'm gonna hit the shower, I'm sure you'll tell me why Andy fucked Sheila or whatever the fuck their names are."

  
"Okay babe," Mickey rolled his eyes. God, Max was such a girl sometimes. He took of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants when he heard the door bell .

  
"Honey could you get that? It's probably the pizza guy. Didn't feel like cooking so i ordered you one," Yeah he'll get it, god forbid Max misses a minute of that Glee type of shit.The bell rang again and Mickey almost screamed.

"Alright, Jesus,what's the rush!" He yanked the door open, his chest naked and pants unbuttoned, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "What?!"

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to interupt or anything. I just came by to ask you if your TV is working, the picture on mine is no good."

  
"Who the hell are you?"

  
"Oh, right, we haven't met yet. I met your roomate already. I'm your new neighbor, Ian Gallagher," The guy said as he offered to shake Mickey's hand.

  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry man, I'm Mickey. I just didn't expect, I mean i thought you were the pizza guy," Mickey shook his hand. The guy had big warm hands and Mickey paused for a second , looking in his eyes and he could have sworn he felt tingles. He snapped out of it when the guy released his grip.

  
"So? The TV?"

  
"Right. Ay Max, TV good? New neighbor here says his don't work."

  
"All good here. Tell him to check the antena, the old lady Havendish had a problem with that, remember you fixed it for her couple of times?" Max yelled from the living room.

  
"Oh yeah,"  Mickey turned to the guy, Ian was his name if he remembered correctly, taking the cigarette from his lips.

  
"Maybe you should really check the antena, OK?"

  
"Okay. Sorry again if I um,  interupted anything," Ian said pointing a finger to Mickey's bear torso "I mean it is a nice view," he said looking down at Mickey's unbuttoned pants wetting his lips. Mickey felt his heartbeat speeding up and a strange heat filling his chest. Ian looked up directly in his eyes swallowing loud and quickly turned around headed for his apartment. Mickey just stood in his doorway wondering what the fuck was that about.

  
Ok, he's gotta admit, Ian was very goodlooking guy, his hair fire red and eyes perfect shade of green and his lips all pink and wet and showed a beautiful set of white pearls behind. He had his T-shirt on but you could tell he was all muscles and strength under it.

Mickey's thoughts were interupted by Max's laughter at the soap opera kind of shit he was still wathching. He went to the bathroom to finally take that shower. He could only blame the hot water for his erection, it didn't have anything to do with his new neighbor, nothing at all. Honestly, it didn't.


	2. Wanna come?To the party,I mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say that Ian is persisent.And who knows how long will Mickey be able to resist him?

It was the first time in years that Mickey spent the entire night thinking about a guy other than Max in that way. He was really happy and in love and Max really loved him, you could tell that. He accepted him just the way he was, with his fucked-up life, his deadbeat dad, his tough guy image and his FUCK U-UP tattooed knuckles. Yes, he loved it all, enough to take him away from that hell hole he called home, to find him a job and show him a whole new different world that was out there.

Slowly over the years Mickey became softer and more gentle he ever thought he'd be. Because Max was all that, sweet gentle guy who would spend entire night just kissing Mickey all over his body, exploring him, making him feel wanted and loved. The sex was slow and tender, Max always trying not to be too loud or not to hurt Mickey in any way. It was all about  _I love you_ and _Baby_ and _Honey_ … All that girly stuff.

  
But sometimes Mickey wished for him to grip his hair tighter as he sucked his dick, or to hold on to his hips with more force as he slammed into him. He was happy and all, but there was this tiny bit inside of him that wanted speed, strong forceful thrusts, loud groaning, tongues that fought and lips that bit one another untill blood.

  
So there he was , in the midle of the night, thinking about another man as his boyfriend slowly kissed his way up his spine .

_Fucking Gallagher,why the fuck did you walk into my life?_

  
***

  
Mickey woke up with a familiar feeling in his gut. Eyes still closed he reached between his legs and grabbed a fistfull of hair pressing it further down on his cock. But suddenly his hands were yanked away so he opened his eyes and looked down. He caught a glimpse of red hair bobbing up and down, biting and sucking as the two of the prettiest green eyes looked back at him and he heard a voice say:

„You like what you see, Mickey?“

  
„What?“

  
„You like what you see, huh Mickey? Mickey? Mickey?“

  
He jumped up straight in his bed and his breathing was hevily increasing as he heard Max calling his name, „Mickey! Mickey! Are you ok? You having a nightmare or something?“

Mickey fell back to his pillow and stared at the ceiling trying to catch a breath. _“It's ok, it was just a dream, nothing else. We can't choose what we dream about so it didn't mean anything“_ he thought to himself. Feeling somewhat guilty he looked at Max, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. He turned the shower on and steped into the tub. He will pretend that this was just a normal regular morning wood. It wasn't because of a dream. In which Ian Gallagher was sucking his dick. Forcefully. With teeth, biting, licking, humming.

He didn't realise that he came couple of minutes later with his hand stroking his cock and his eyes shut, but the image of Ian Gallagher still very much present behind his eyelids.

  
***

  
Mickey didn't even see Gallagher untill 3 days later. He was out with Eric and Emma all afternoon, it was his day off and Max was at work. So they offered him to go visit Emma's sister who gave birth to a baby boy plus he didn't have anything else to do anyway. The elevator door was closing as someone shouted,

“Hold that please!“  And there he was, Ian god damned Gallagher with his red hair and that stupid smile and his perfect teeth and so, so, soooo good looking in his black jumpsuit, and… ugh.

  
„Hey! Thanks, Mikey right?“ well isn't that just perfect. Fucker didn't even remember his name corecctly and Mickey felt akward, remembering his dream the other day.

  
„It's Mickey.“

  
„Oh, right, sorry,“  he turned towards Emma „ And I don't believe we've met?“

  
„Oh, I'm Emma, this is my husband Eric. We live on the forth floor. So you are the new neighbor? We heard there was someone moving in but I guess we missed eachother. Nice to finally meet you um... ?“

  
„Ian. Ian Gallagher,“  they shook hands.  „I already know a couple of neighbors actually. There is this old lady down the hall that's always poking her head through the door, an old couple next door to her and I think I saw some other old people here. Not much young ones here, huh?“  he said smiling politly.

  
„No,“ Emma answered „basically it's Eric and me, then the couple from the top floor, but they are hardly ever home, then Mickey and Max and now you,“  she smiled to the thought of having another young person in the building now.

  
„Yeah,I met Max,“  he said turning to face Mickey  „your roomate is a quite one, huh Mickey?“

  
 _Was that a question or what?_ Mickey opened his mouth about to answer but Emma was already on it. 

„Oh no,“ she laughed „Max is Mickey's boyfriend.“  Mickey could see a change in Ian's eyes as they narrowed and changed their color in a much darker shade.

  
„Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't get it,“ Ian said apologetically. The fighter in Mickey responded.

„Why? You gotta problem with that Gallagher?“ his hands already clenching into fists . He didn't know what it was but Gallagher was bringing out something wild in him, something he left all those years ago in that godforsaken shit hole he called home. And just as Ian was about to answer the elevator door opened .

„Well guys, it's your floor. See you Ian, and Mickey, thanks for going with us today,“ Emma waved them goodbye as they exited into the hallway.

  
The air was thight and the feeling in his chest was heating up, but Mickey turned to Gallagher once more.

„I asked if you had a problem with Max being my boyfriend?“ he said those words as to intimidate Ian but the guy just smirked and raised his hands in his defense.

„No, no , c'mon man,chill… I'm just glad that there were more of us here in the building, y'know? That I wasn't the only gay guy in here.“

  
„Oh,sorry man , I didn't know you were... I mean… fuck, sorry,“ Mickey studerred looking nervously around the hallway trying to hide his embarrassement but Ian just added. 

„No problem man, my gaydar also fails sometimes too. I guess you can never tell with some people, right?“ Mickey looked up at him and nodded, fidgeting with his lighter in his hands.  „But I must say, can't really see you and Max as a couple though, y'know? I mean, he's nice and all, but you on the other hand… you look like you need a badass in your life to fuck you up. After all," Ian pointed to his tattoed knuckles "don't those stand for something?“

Just as Mickey was about to tell him to go fuck himself and leave his damned nose out of his business, Ian cut him of with a „Bye neighbor, sweet dreams,“ and winked at him closing the door to his apartment. And Mickey just stood there like a lump.

  
 _Fucking Gallagher_ , he thought to himself, _who the fuck he thinks he is,_ talking to Mickey like that? He has a death wish or something, assuming things and medling in his life. He turned the key and opened his apartment door, shuting it from inside with a bang as he quickly took his clothes off and went straight for the shower. So he's gonna shower first and deal with Gallagher tomorrow. Not like he's gonna think about that asshole again tonight.

***

  
It was a hot summer morning and the air condition broke down the night before so it was hot as balls in the apartment. Mickey was resting on his sofa in the living room wearing nothing but boxers, enjoying his day off, watching some shitty reality show on TV and sipping a cold beer. The door bell rang. 

„Ay, Max, get that would you?“

„Can't! Doing the laundry!“  he heard Max yell from the bathroom  „You get it baby,“  So he opened the door and he immediately noticed a wide grinn on now very familiar face. Yup,  Gallagher again.

  
„Oh man you know you shouldn't be answering your door in just that,“ he pointed to Mickey's boxers „you could give a guy a heart attack or something.“

  
„Yeah, yeah, real funny joker,“ Mickey replied „what the fuck you want?“

  
„Well, aren't we in a bitchy mood today? Calm down man, I just came to invite you and your rooma... sorry, _boyfriend_ to my place tonight. I'm having a bit of a housewarming party. Be there around 8 or so, ok? And please, no gift neccessarry,“ Like Mickey was gonna buy him anything anyway. But Max on the other handdeffinietly would.

  
„I don't know man, it's hot and I don't think Max would be in the mood for a party, he's got work early tomorrow. But, hey, thanks anyway and good luck,“ Mickey replied and was about to close the door when a foot jammed in between.

  
„And you? Too hot or not in the mood? I've got air-condition and free beer, besides it would be nice to get to know you a bit closer, y'know?“

Mickey just stared at Ian's foot totally stunned by the guy's courage to even do something like that. He looked up as Ian leaned towards him and whispered slightly in his ear,

„No black tie or anything, you could _come_ just the way you are right now,“ and with that he walked back to his apartment with his hands in his pocket sparing glances over his shoulder.

  
Ok. What the fuck?! Mickey just stood there totally in shock. The nerve on that man! Who the fuck he thinks he is? Was that an invitation for fuck or something? What right does he have to assume that Mickey would even consider doing such a thing? Bastard! It wasn't untill Max called his name that Mickey became aware of his dick hardening in his boxers. And it was only Gallagher's breath that made him that.

It was official. Mickey was totally fucked.


	3. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is slowly giving in...

„Come on  baby, it would be nice. Eric and Emma are gonna be there, plus you're gonna meet some new young people, maybe make some new friends. Besides, what could go wrong? You mingle a little, drink some beer and when I get back from work you tell me all about it, ok?“  Max was trying to convince Mickey to go to the party.

But Max knew nothing about their new neighbor. It did't even matter that Eric and Emma are gonna be there, because Mickey knew he couldn't trust Gallagher. Or maybe he couldn't trust himself around Gallagher? Whatever, he's gonna stay home where he's safe and happy, with his boyfriend, drinking beer and watching TV.

 

  
It was aroun 10 p.m. and Max was already asleep. He had to get up early in the morning so he kissed Mickey goodnight and went to bed. Mickey showered and decided it was too early to call it a night, so he put on a DVD and grabbed a beer from the fridge. It was hot and all the windows were open so he could here the music from the opposite apartment. He didn't go to the party after all. Not that he was tired or anything, he didn't have a shift till tomorrow evening. He just didn't want to go without Max. So he locked the door and sat on the soffa, just his towel around his waist, his hair still wet. He was about to light a cigarette when he heard a soft knock at the door. Who the fuck was it this late in the evening? He reluctantly opened it and wouldn't you know? Ian fucking Gallagher was standing there with an empty cup in his hand, smiling like a retard, obviously high on some shit.

  
„Hey neighbor dearest! Where were you? I was expecting you at the party.“

  
Mickey definietly wasn't in the mood for this.

„What do you want Gallagher?“  he asked not willing to deal with him right now.

  
„Oh, I just came by to borrow some sugar, brown would be nice if you have any.“

  
„You have got to be kidding me,“  Mickey sighed laughing inside of him of how stupid and transparent this kid was. „Tell you what, how 'bout you go back to your party,“  he pointed the finger towards Ian's door „and find some other dick to play your game 'cause I ain't interested, got it?“

Ok, that was a lie, he was totally interested. He thought about it but he just couldn't see that happening. Maybe if they met in some other time he would be willing to give a shot at it but Mickey wasn't the cheating type. And making a fool out of Max just couple of feet away was not ok by any means.

  
„Whaaat? I'm making cocktails and am totally out,“ yeah, out of his fucking mind, alright,  „ Look, I just need sugar. You got it or should I try with that old bat from across the hall?“

  
„Oh, man, you're unbe-fucking-liveable... All right, gimme the cup and wait here,“  Mickey took the cup seeing it was the only way to get rid of the asshole at least for tonight. So maybe he would be able to save some time left of the evening. He went to the kitchen to fill it and closed the bedroom door so Max wouldn't wake up.

  
„You know,“ Ian said  leaned against the door frame,  „You could wear a shirt once in awhile, you give a man all sorts of ideas … “

  
„Ay, shut the fuck up and stay there, allright? Jesus…“  He was standing against the kitchen counter when he felt hot breath against his neck. He involuntarely shivered.

  
„What the fuck?!“ he turnerd around and saw Gallagher standing right in front of him, their faces now only inches apart.  „What are you doing man? Fuck off, you here me? Get out,“ he couldn't yell because Max would wake up, so he tried to push him away but the fucker was strong as hell, didn't move an inch, just kept holding the kitchen counter crowding Mickey and leaning against him. He felt Ian's hand against his thigh.

  
„Shhhh… Come on, Mick, we're just fooling around. Don't tell me you hadn't thought about it too?“ Ian whispered in his ear as his hand went under the towel towards Mickey's dick. “I've got a hard on you for days now, I've been jerking off to you every fucking night. Let me taste you, just for a bit... “ he said and licked behind Mickey's ear, as if he knew it was one of Mickey's soft spots that made his knees week and his body filled with desire, and his hands was already playing with Mickey's balls.

  
„C'mon, stop it….“ – Mickey moaned and without meaning to, leaned his head back and rolled his eyes „ ah, shit man, you should go, we shouldn't… _oh fuck_!...“  he jumped when Ian squeezed his dick and his teeth bit strongly at Mickey's shoulder. He never realized that someone biting him would be such a turn on. With his left hand Ian grabbed Mickey's ass pulling him closer so he could grind their crotches together and Mickey felt his heart skip a beat when Ian's tounge licked at his lower lip, forcing it's way into Mickey's mouth, leaving him with no other option but to open them and let their tounges create their own battle.

  
And Ian's lips were so fucking soft and sweet, and his tounge licked inside of Mickey's mouth,like it was tasting every inch of it ready to devour him and Mickey just couldn't fight it anymore. Ian tasted like cinnamon and beer and that was the sweetest taste Mickey had ever feltl on his tongue. Ian continued stroking Mickey's cock and rubbing his finger against his hole. He must have felt Mickey's breath speed up and his chest rise up and down faster 'cause he pressed his finger into Mickey, searching for his prostate, still stroking his cock, smearing the precum all over it.

  
There was a train of thoughts running through Mickey's head; are they really gonna fuck right now and right here? With Max sleeping in the next room? Oh God, Max… What if he sees the bite marks Ian was leaving on him, how is he gonna hide that? He guessed he would probably have to avoid fucking Max somehow, at least till they fade away. What if he suddenly wakes up and finds them like this? O Jesus, what was he even doing? He can't hurt Max like that. He better stop this and throw Gallagher out on his fucking ass and never look back. But fuck, Ian's hand around him felt perfect.

  
Mickey just couldn't take it any more, it was to intense for him, Ian was leading him straight to heaven with his hands and he was couple of strokes away from entering the gates and seeing that bright fucking light and...

„Oh shit Ian, I'm gonna come… I'm gonna... _jesus_ ,“

And with that Ian bit Mickey's lower lip enough that there would be blood and Mickey groaned, Ian's mouth silencing the sound as he felt his orgasm getting closer with each stroke.

  
„Ahh… shit, shit, shit… fuuuuuck,“  he griped the kitchen counter tight and arched his back in a way he didn't think was possible and he came stonger and harder than he did in years, his head falling back as his cum filled Ian's hand.

Ian licked a long line behind his ear and pulled his finger out of Mickey's ass. He wiped his hands on the towel still on Mickey's hips as he took one of Mickey's hands and pressed it against his own dick. He leaned his forehead against Mickey's felling his hot breath and whispered, „Feel this? It's gonna be right here, waiting for you to be ready to take it,“ he kissed Mickey's lips and Mickey squeezed his hand around Ian's dick but felt Ian move away „ Not here, and not like this…“  and with that he reached behind Mickey, took a cup with sugar in it and walked through the door.

Mickey was left standing in the kitchen completely dumbfounded, knees week, still shaking from his orgasm , feeling both high and low at same time.


	4. Mickey, what´s wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, fuck, fuck!! How could he be so stupid! He wasn´t a fucking teenager anymore, he was a grown ass man with strong will power, yet he still let some guy he knows now, what, 6 days make him his bitch? And in his appartment, while his boyfriend was sleeping int he next room? Fucking unbelieveable!

Fuck, fuck, fuck!! How could he be so stupid! He wasn't a fucking teenager anymore, he was a grown ass man with strong will power, yet he let some guy he knows now what, 6 days make him his bitch? And in his appartment, while his boyfriend was sleeping in the next room? Fucking unbelieveable!

He was sitting in his bed leaned against the headboard, looking at the man sleeping peacefully next to him, feeling ashamed and embarased. He couldn't believe he fell for that _can I borrow some sugar_ crap. He should have known Gallagher was full of shit the moment he opened the door. Yeah, borrow sugar my ass. Mickey should have just closed the door on him and leave it at that.

 

The sun was already poking his head from behind the buildings and he just closed his eyes trying not to think about last night anymore. Ok, fuck it, it happened and that's that, there's no going back. One time. A mistake. Big, big mistake. But why the fuck did something so wrong feel so good? He sighed and leaned his head back and wet his lips remembering Gallagher's hot hand on his dick, the way Ian licked that sensitive spot behind his ear, his lips soft yet so rough, and his finger, God his finger deep inside of him… Everything about Gallagher was so perfect, the way he talked dirty in his ear, the way his eyes changed color from light to dark in just few seconds. He wondered what would it be like to have that perfect muscled body slamming strongly into him, while big warm hand held his hips so tight they would bruise immediately. He could just imagine how thick and long Gallagher's dick must be and how strongly he would come from it inside him. If fucker could make him come with his breath and hands, my God what would he do to him with his cock. And Mickey would let him. He would let him pinn him to the bed, bite him all over his body, pound him hard into the matress. And he knows he would come like a fucking vulcano all over those perfect abs of his and down his throat and wherever he would want him to. But fuck it, he won't , he can't, why the fuck would he even think those things. God he's so fucked up!!

 

„You're up early. And looks like we got something else up early too,“  Max smirked looking at Mickey's hard dick palming him slowly through his boxers.

„How much time you got before work?“ Mickey asked. „About half an hour or so. Why? What did you have in mind?“  Max raised his eyebrows as he started to take his boxers off.

„I want you to fuck me like you never fucked me before,“- Mickey said looking Max straight in the eyes.

„Ok, that could be arranged, but  you're kinda freaking me out here, you got some odd look in your eyes “ Max seemed a bit scared of that look , but he pushed Mickey down and yanked his boxers off anyway. 

He started kissing him slowly, licking around his nipples and going for his abs. But Mickey could't take it slow, not right now so he  pushed Max's head down to his cock, forcing him to suck it. He held his head with both hands and Max tried to pull up and yank his hands away but Mickey kept pushing untill Max hit him hard in the abs. He released his grip and pulled Max's head up and saw his eyes red and him struggling to catch a breath.

Max made a rough coughing sound and cried out, „What the fuck Mickey?! What's wrong with you? ! You trying to choke me to death or something? Is that your thing now? he was wiping his lips with the back of his hand„ Fuck it, i'm outta here,“ Max said getting off the bed and Mickey felt so sorry so he turned his back to him, not able to look at him. „Fuck you, Mickey, fuck you! I'm gonna go and you can try to calm down so we can talk about it when I get back, allright?“ Max just stared at Mickey , being the loving caring guy he was.

„Wait! I don't know what's wrong… I'm sorry, don't go. Just… lay wit me here for a moment, please?“  Mickey took Max's hand and looked him in the eyes, barely holding back tears. Max just sighed, ran his fingers throuhg his hair and held him tight, kissing him softly in the head.

And suddenly, like the past couple of minutes never happened. Max was holding him, and Mickey just rested his head on Max's shoulder, eyes closed and tears swelling in his eyes.

„I don't know what that was about but don't ever try to do that shit again, allright?“  Max pleaded and just sat back on the bed and held Mickey tight.

 

*** 

 

That was it. This is not going to end up in a good way. He was scared of himself after what he did to Max the day before and he never wanted for Max to be affraid of him. He had to stop it, he had to tell that red fucker what's coming to him. Max left for work and he had a late shift at the club so he found himself in front of the Gallagher's appartment. It didn't matter it was only 7:30 in the morning, he didn't care if the bastard was still asleep, he just had to put an end to whatever this was before things get more out of hand. So he just stood there, his hands inches from the doorbell, weighing whether to ring or not.

It was simple, really. He was gonna go in, tell Gallagher to fuck off and stay out of his way and then leave. Go back to his boyfriend and the life he was happy with before the redheaded bastard moved into his building. So he rang and waited. After a while he began hesitating. Ok, maybe it was a bad idea, maybe the fucker was still asleep, who knows when the pary ended. 2 minutes and stil no answer, he decided to call it quits and try again later.

 

„So I see you finally found your shirt and pants. Kind of a disapointment though, it was a pleasure seeing you... exposed,“he turned around and caught a glimpse of red hair and that stupid grin on Gallagher's face like it's gonna split it in half.

Ian was leaning against the wall near the staircase, his hands crossed over his chest, wearing a tight T-shirt and sweatpants and his skin and hair glooming with sweat, probably from jogging. Why the fuck did he have to be so beautiful? _*Fuck man, snap out of it already! Do what you came here to do and get on with your life!*_ a voice inside him was yelling obviously knowing the thoughts he was having.

„Very funny asshole. Look, I need to get one thing straight,“he was interupted ba a laugh,

„I sure hope it's not you, 'cause that would be a damn shame Mick, a damn shame,“ Ian took his keys out of his pocket and walked to the door of his apartment still laughing. He was standing only inches apart from Mickey and Mickey could feel his scent, a mix of sweat and deodorant. He didn't have the power to look up so when Ian opened the door and made a move with his hand inviting him in, he just stood there like a lump,looking down, affraid that if he looked up and saw Ians lips he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

„You're gonna come in or should we have this conversation here? Cause we could invite Mrs. Rosenberg to join us, that is if she isn't looking through the peephole already!“he yelled out the last words nodding his head to the old lady's appartment.

„There's nothing to talk about. It was a mistake and it won't happen again,“ Mickey clarified finally looking up to meet Ian, slowly entering his apartment.

„What exactly are you talking about? What kind of mistake? Because all I remember is me jerking you off and you coming like a fucking 15 year old. You mean that kind of mistake?“ Ian said closing and locking the door.

„Hey man, what are you doing? C'mon, don't be stupid, unlock the door. You had your fun, now let me get back to my life and leave me the fuck alone,“ Mickey stirred looking everywhere but at Ian.

„See Mickey I could do that, but how is that fun for me, huh?“ he continued walking over to Mickey „You know you liked it, don't even think you could fool me. 'Cause I'm sure Max can't get you to come like that even if he tried. So don't bullshit me and tell me why you're really here.“

Ian's face was only inches apart and Mickey could feel his hot breath on his skin and all he could think about was closing that distance between them, and he was about to give in when his phone buzzed. He steped back and took it out of his pocket still looking at Ian. The message was from Ma , telling him to take out the laundry from the dryer. He turned around and unlocked the door and ran back to his place.

Shuting the door he leaned against it, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Couple of seconds went by before he finally pulled himself together and headed for the bathroom. He had to ease the tension he was having since feeling Gallagher's hot breath against his lips. And what better way was there than jerking off his already painfully hard dick.

So he leaned into the sink and started rubbing it, but int he middle of it he looked up at the mirror and froze. What was he doing? How could he be so weak when it comes to Gallagher? He couldn't stop thinking about the guy, he wanted him every fucking minute, wanted to know everything about him, he wondered if Ian was fucking someone else and all that crazy shit he shouldn't be thinking. He stared at the mirror and suddenly felt so angry at himself that he clenched his hand into fist and it just flew across and landed on his reflection as his anger build up inside him. His knuckles were bleeding and he just fell on the floor closing his eyes trying to hold back tears.

***

He stayed in the apartment all day, not wanting to give Gallagher any chance of coming after him. The A/C guy fixed it so the air was good now. He called a  company to replace the broken mirror and when Max came home everything was starting to feel normal again. They ate pasta that Mickey made, they cuddled a bit and around 8 p.m. Mickey kissed Max goodnight and went to work.

It was Thursday and that was usually a busy night, so Mickey figured it would be good to have a lot of work, it would take his mind of of a certain ginger. The night was going pretty well, lot's of people, some private party for some big shot in the back room and Mickey felt like his old self again. He even laughed at Angela's not so funny jokes.

But the smile of his face went away the moment Ian Gallagher walked into the club.


	5. In the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian´s words were like a dagger through Mickey´s heart and he couldn´t even open his mouth to say a single fucking word. Yes,he knew al that, of course he did. Max was the first guy that fucked him, well Max was the first everything, so Mickey didn´t have any problem giving him what he wanted in return. But Max didn´t make Mickey his bitch. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was listening to Nine inch nails Closer and thought I could maybe mix it in this chapter..Don´t blame me, I´m stupid ...but seriously, if you haven´t heard it you probably should.

Ian wasn't alone, his arm was wrapped around some blond guy's shoulder and Mickey had a strange feeling in his chest. It was almost as he was jelaous or something.The two were moving to the rhythm and the guy rocked his hips against Ian's and Ian put his hands on the guy's hips moving them slowly up under his shirt. Mickey felt his dick hardening and he didn't even realize he was staring at them with his mouth open. Good God, Ian could move. It was slow and sensual yet so dirty.

„Hey,bartender, my drink? While I'm young maybe?“ he was interrupted by a guy waiting for his order. Mickey gave him the drink and looked back only to see that Ian was no longer there. He was pissed at himself for even looking back. He needed a minute to gather his mind.

 

„Yo, Rick! I'm gonna take my break now, gotta piss,“ he told the other bartender.

„Yeah, ok, just hurry up man. I'll get Kirk to cover you just be back in 20,“ Rick said mixing a cocktail.

He didn't actually have to use the bathroom, he just needed 10 minutes to sort things out in his head. He was so damn mad at himself thinking about Gallagher, he just wanted him out of his head. But it wasn't so easy, because the fucker was not only living next door but suddenly coming to his work too. He entered the stall, lit up a cigarette and just breathed, slowly inhaling and exhaling smoke through his nostrils. It was working a little, he calmed down, threw the but in the toilette, took one big breath and exhaled slowly.

The bathroom was probably empty and the music was loud, too loud maybe 'cause you could hear the lyrics of the songs perfectly, even behind closed doors. He exited the stall only to be immediatelly turned around and pushed back in, his face to the wall and his hands caught behind his back.

„What the fuck!?!?“ he yelled trying to turn his head and see who had the nerve grabbing him like that.

„Be quiet, Mick, and stop squirmming or this is gonna hurt,“  Gallagher whispered in his ear, now holding Mickey's arms by the wrists above his head with his left hand while his wright one was around Mickey's waist working on his zipper.

„Gallagher?! What the fuck man!? Get off me, I mean it asshole!“ he tried to kick him or something but Ian's hand was already in his pants grabbing his dick, his breath hot against Mickey's ear and Mickey couldn't do anything but just lean his head back and give in. „ _fuuck_ …why are you doing this?...oh Jesus, it feels good…“

Ian set Mickey's hands free and took one and pulled it around so it was now palming his own dick through his pants and with the other one Mickey reached behind his head and pulled Ian deeper into his neck.

„Fuck yeah, I knew you liked it like that. You need a right man to fuck you rough and wild, to make you come like never before, right Mick?“  Ian said still stroking Mickey's cock while Mickey's hand deftly undid Ian's zipper and squeezed his dick hard.

Ian jumped slightly, gasping and panting against Mickey's neck, but Mickey then released his hands, turned around, pushed Gallagher strongly against the wall and suddenly he was on his knees with Ian's dick in his mouth, licking and sucking like this was all a dream that would go away in a minute or two. Ian pulled at Mickey's hair, pushing his head further down, thrusting into his mouth, not leting Mickey come up for air. It was brutal and dirty and Mickey loved every fucking second of it.

When he felt his orgasm building up, he pulled Mickey up, placed his hands on his face and crushed thier lips together. Tounges were fighting, teeth were biting at lips, there was blood mixing in their mouths as their dicks rubbed against oneanother.

The music was loud enough to hide their moans and DJ changed the song as if he knew what was going on in the bathroom. It was  „Closer“ and Mickey only laughed inside thinking universe is playing a fucking joke on him. They broke appart and looked in their eyes, you could see the lust in them as they changed color to a much darker shade. They were just staring at eachother, panting, drinking eachother in, and then Ian quietly sang to the tune:

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

And that was it. Ian had Mickey pinned against the wall again, Mickey's back to his chest as he put two wet fingers in Mickey's ass. Mickey hissed, it hurt but it was a good pain, the pain that took him back to Southside when his life was nothing but fights and bruised knuckles. It all suddenly felt like home. Ian was fucking him with his fingers, biting on shoulders, pulling his hair and then without warning he pulled out his fingers away and replaced it with his leaking cock.

He slammed into Mickey in one move and Mickey felt so much pain he had to hold back tears.

„God Mick, you're so tight… you gonna make me come before I even start… Jesus fuck, you feel so good…“  he was slamming into him and Mickey welcomed every thrust, pushing himself back at Ian's cock.

„Shut the fuck up and do your thing, give it to me... c'mon, harder… HARDER! What are you,a pussy?“  Mickey hissed, pushing himself with his hands oft he wall into Ian.

He put his foot up on the toilette and that changed the angle of Ian's thrust and hit directly at Mickey's prostate. „Ah, fuck.... is that all you´ve got!?...“  he yelled slamming his fists against the wall shaking his head.

„You want harder??“  Ian growled into his ear and his hand went around Mickey's waist to fist his cock while the other one firmly gripped at his hips, leaving his prints into his pale skin. He stroked his cock couple of times and they both felt close to erupting. Mickey put his hand over Ian's to tighten the grip on his dick and with few more strokes he spilled all over the tiles and the floor, coming like never before. Ian followed a few seconds later, Mickey's ass squeezing him and milking for all he's got.

The song ended as they did and they were so weak that their knees just couldn't keep the weight of their bodies and they collapsed onto the floor, still trying to catch their breaths.

Mickey was still turned away from Ian, he couldn't bring himself to look at him. He felt all sorts of emotions, he was satisfied, so so fucking satisfied but at the same time felt so guilty and ashamed. The anger inside him was building up to a boiling point, because 5 years ago you would never see Mickey Milkovich this defeated and weak. But then again, 5 years ago he wouldn't have been able to have the best fucking sex in his life.

„Jesus Mick, swear to God, this was the best fuck I had in like, forever. You are fucking amazing,“  Ian was smirking, his breath slowing down  „I definietly wanna do that again. You?“

„Are you fucking kidding me?“  Mickey couldn't believe the bastard just said that like he was some cheap whore or something. He turned around, breathing heavy through his teeth putting his pants up. “This will never, I mean NEVER happen again! You got that?! Get the fuck outta here. And you better keep your mouth shut. Understand?“  he zipped his pants and straightened his shirt.

„Or what? What are you gonna do, huh big guy? What, you're giving me the tough man shit now? Cause we both know you're nothing but a coward," Ian was now standing up, nose to nose with Mickey, looking him straight in the eyes.

„Fuck you! You don't understand any of it at all!“  Mickey was trying to explain, but he didn't even know what or why was he explaining anything to Ian. Ian didn't know him. One fuck don't mean you suddenly understood everything. He tried to open his mouth again but was cut off.

„Oh, I understand, I so understand it Mick. I understand that you are so affraid to be the way you want to be so you settle for that, whatever who can't even fuck you the way you wanna be fucked. I understand that you're trying to be this good boy that you're about to waste your life just because you're too much of a pussy to try and stand up for yourself. I understand that you think you've got some fucking obligation to him just because he was the first guy who fucked you and blew you and kissed you and what the fuck ever. I also understand how it feels to want something, but not being too fucking affraid to ask for it or to try to make it happen. What I don't understand is why the fuck I fall asleep and wake up to the image of you in my head, and why I thought that fucking you would , in some sick way, satisfy my curiousity or whatever but it only makes me want you more, and not just like this, like now. So don't be bullshitting me trying to act all tough and Southside 'cause we're just the same Mick. Same fucked-up life, same fucked-up past, the only difference is I'm not a pussy.“

Ian's words were like a dagger through Mickey's heart and he couldn't even open his mouth to say a single fucking word. Yes,he knew al that, of course he did. Max was the first guy that fucked him, well Max was the first everything, so Mickey didn't have any problem giving him what he wanted in return. But Max didn't make Mickey his bitch. They were happy.Or were they? Maybe Gallagher was right, maybe what Mickey felt for Max wasn't love but gratitude or something. But Max was a good man, it never mattered to Mickey that he had money.

But why wasn't that enough? Why was it that Mickey's knees became week just feeling the warm breath of Ian Gallagher when Max couldn't do that to him anymore. Of course, in the beginning Mickey had tingles and he shivered when Max softly whispered in his ear, but somehow along the way, he became aware that they were actually two separate worlds. It's like when people are married for 10, 20, 30 years and after awhile they feel more of an obligation and less love. Maybe it was his case too. Mickey will always love Max, but maybe it became a differnt kind of love after all.

He was so cought up in his thinking he didn't even realize Ian left him standing alone in the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, just to snap himself out of everything and try to calm down. Rick burst through the door.

„Dude, what the fuck? Kirk had to take care of the private party and Angela's gonna have your ass and mine if you don't come back right now. There's a line at the bar and I can't handle it all by myself. C'mon.“

Mickey was deffinietly not functioning properly but he couldn't let everyone down so he went behind the bar and did the job the best he could, laughing at stupid jokes and smiling to everyone. And inside he was screaming, he wanted to jump out of his skin, go back to when he was 15 and even Terry's fists didn't hurt as much as Ian's words did.

His phone buzzed half an hour later.

 

_Look,I'm sorry for what I said,it wasn't supposed to turn out like that,my place tomorrow round 4? I'll explain_

**_Who the fuck is this_**

_Gallagher , asshole, who the fuck U think_

**_Who gave U my number…and why would I be at your place_ **

_Emma yesterday,_ _we need to talk about stuff…4 sound good?_

He read the message but didn't respond till 10 minutes later.

**_So,you still here...don't see you_ **

_No,left_

**_With boyfriend?_**   Jesus he was so fucked-up, what's his business who Ian left with. God,he only hopes that Gallagher doesn't get the wrong idea.

_Huh?!_

**_Blonde guy, your hands around him_  ** fuck, why did he write that, now it's gonna sound like he was watching him or something.

_Who, Curtis?not boyfriend, fuck buddy...was gonna fuck him tonite but got distracted by another dick_

Mickey felt a smile on his face but quickly stoped himself.

 _So you were looking at me_ and he knew it, fucker's gonna get some stupid ideas about all of this.

 ** _Couldn't  help it, your face is fucking everywhere I go_** shit, he better stop himself or this is gonna get him on a whole new level of stupidity. **_Your place, 4 ,tomorrow..JUST TALK_**

_Max??_

_**At work, what, u want him there too** _

_No, just wondering if someone sees u_

_**I'll just say I came to borrow some sugar** _

_Fuck off_

He laughed and knew Ian did too.


	6. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, he can do it. It is late, almost 3 a.m., and he didn´t hear from her in 3 years, accept occasional text or two, but he knew she was always there for him. He didn´t want to bother her with his shit but he figured if there was someone to help him get the fuck out of this mess it´s deffinietly her. He dialed the number. Four rings later he was about to hang up, when he heard Mandy´s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I don´t know where I wanted to go with this, it just came out like that. So bear with me if you can. Also, I put Mandy in it, since she´s gonna be more present in the next chapter. Love her, love her...

Ok, he can do it. It is late, almost 3 a.m., and he didn't hear from her in 3 years, except occasional text or two, but he knew she was always there for him. He didn't want to bother her with his shit but he figured if there was someone to help him get the fuck out of this mess it's deffinietly her. He dialed the number. Four rings later he was about to hang up, when he heard Mandy's voice.

„Mickey? Is that you?„

„Hey skank,“ he said quietly.

„You know the time asshole? Not a word from you in almost three years and now you decide to call?! You better be dying fuckhead!“ she was yelling, but not to loudly, her eyes probably still half closed.

„Yeah, I'm dying all right. Just needed to talk to you, That's all,“  he didn't have a habit talking to her sister about his love problems, or anything else for that matter.

They were always fighting, calling eachother names, but they loved eachother more than anything. They were family after all, and to Mickey family always took the first place.

"Talk? You wanna talk. Since when? God I guess Max did turn you into a real fag after all," Mickey was sure she rolled her eyes  „You're still together?"

"Yes we are and fuck off, I aint't a fag,"  there was no real venom in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, you just like a dick up your ass," she retorted "y'know, you're lucky Iggy's past out, you know he doesn't like to be woken up in the middle of the god damn night!"

"And dad?" he asked reluctantly, his body filling with disgust.

"Jail, been there almost 8 months now. Stabbed some fuck for owing him money. He got 7 years, no parole thank fuck," she sounded relieved. „So? Talk!“

He paused for a couple of seconds.

"I fucked someone else," he said quietly.

"Ok, and? That's it? You woke me up in 3 in the morning just to tell me you fucked someone? "  he knew she wasn't gonna judge him and he loved her for that. "So? How was it? Better than Max?"  she smirked, he could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah,it was different, but... fuck it was good," he could still feel Gallagher inside of him.

"Is he a random or a friend? You know him?"

"He moved in next door a week ago. He's southside, y'know?" he smiled to the thought.

"Oh, a wild thing then, huh? No wonder you liked it, you big homo," she laughed, she knew southside guys were like that, she had her share. "So what's the big dilema then? You gonna do it again?"

"Fuck no! I don't know. Shit, why am I even thinking about it?"  he threw himself on the park bench and tilted his head back, just nedding a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts.

"Maybe 'cause you liked it more than you thought you would? Or you felt more than you should?“  god, his sister knew him so well.

"It's strange, y'know? It's like when I first met Max, tingles and shit, only stronger this time. And he's fucking beautiful Mandy. And strong, and tall and... Jesus fuck! What am I saying?!" he couldn't believe himself . He didn't even realize he felt that way.

"Fuck Mickey, you think it could be, like, love or something?"

"I don't know, I mean it couldn't be , could it? I only met him six days ago. Besides, I already am in love, Max, remember?"  was it possible to love two people at the same time?

"Look, I know I suck at giving advices, fuck, I never even had a real boyfriend, but I think you should talk to this guy, just to see where he stands with you. You're gonna see him again?"

"'Course I'm gonna see him again, he's my fucking neighbor. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Fuck off faggot, you caled me in the midle of the night. I'm still sleeping, asshole... but i could hang up you know?"  she said but there was no malice behind her words.

"Yeah yeah, whatever... I was thinking, maybe you could come visit? It'd be nice to have you here. Think you could get couple of days off work?"  he did think about it before, but with his dad around he just didn't want to risk it. 'Cause who knew, maybe he would have followed mandy and find him. They didn't really part at best of terms. But with Terry gone now, he felt he could breathe freely.

"Aww Mick, you're such a soft bitch, don't tell me you wear pink sweaters now too?"  she laughed.

"Shut up slut, you know i look shitty in pink,"  he said it smiling. "So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I suposse I could figure something out. Now fuck off and let me get some sleep, queer," she hung up.

He was happy. He really mised her sister, and he hated that he wasn't able to be there for her or to protect her anymore.

 

Mandy was his favorite person in the world. They were only a year appart and were the closest uot of the other siblings. She was beautiful, always fucking positive about everything, always smiling and singing stupid girly songs and watching romantic movies. Her hair was dark and skin pale so they looked like twins. She was always there for him, when his dad pistol whipped him for no reason at all she washed his wounds and held him at night through his nightmares. He protected her whenever he had to. Whether it was about boys hurting her or girls making fun of her, he was there. Ready to make her baby sister smile again. And she loved him for that. And even if he wasn't big or tall he was strong and she knew he was always there.

So when he was sure he was gay, she was the first (and only) person he told. He still remembers how scared and embarassed he was. His sister always thought of him as a tough guy and now he's gonna tell her he likes dicks? And  when he finally found the courage to tell her, she just shrugged her shoulders, ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're still my favorite person," she said.

When he moved out with Max five years ago, he was happy he's been given a chance to be who he wants, but also sad because he wouldn't be there for his sister anymore. Eventhough she never seemed to resent it he thought about it for a long time. She was the only one who knew where he was and they talked on the phone a lot during the first year or two, but somehow , with work and everything, he just couldn't find the time to call anymore. There was a text or two that said :*Still ok, take care, love you , M.* He didn't know it would take a total stranger to reunite them. He walked home felling the hot air on his skin, happy and free.

***

It was about 3 a.m. when he got home. Max was asleep of course and he took his clothes off and went to the shower. He didn't want to, but he had to wash Gallagher of his skin. He stood by the bed looking at Max, wondering would he figure out what happened. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The morning was as usual. He woke up around 10, Max was already making banana pancakes for breakfast and they sat at the table, Max with his I Pad and Mickey with the newspapers. He was glancing at Max every now and then and he was amazed at how he was able to stay calm all things concidered. He thought he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes, but it was so easy. Even when Max kissed him godbye before heading to work it was as always. No blushing or palms sweating, or anything like the stuff people go through when they're cheating (oh god he was one of *those people now*).

It was around 3 and he couldn't take it anymore. He send a text:

**_u home?_ **

_yup. wanna come?_

**_in 15_ **

Jesus he sounded like a needy bitch. So he's gonna go over there and talk to Ian about last night. What could go wrong? He's gonna tell him that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again.

 

The door to Ian's appartment was opened, he was expecting him "Hey"  Mickey walked into Ian's living room.

"Hey, come in,"  Ian was sitting on the sofa wearing nothing but his sweatpants, sipping beer and smoking. Mickey immediately noticed his perfectly shaped abs and the way his chest moved with every breath of smoke he inhaled or exhaled. He didn't even think smoking could be so fucking sexy. "There's a beer in the fridge, grab one if you'd like," Ian pointed to the kitchen.

"Nice place you got here," Mickey looked around the apartment. It was clean and had modern furniture and he caught a glimpse of Ian's workout equipment through slightly opened door of one room. Of course he worked out, his body was living prove of it.

"Yeah, it's a bit big though. I got an extra room so I made it into my personal gym, since I don't feel like working out in front of all those people that work for me."

"You own a gym?" Mickey was surprised by that.

"Well I inherited some money from my uncle /dad and I love to work out so this was pretty much I guess a natural course," Ian just shruged his shoulders.

"And you live here alone... ?" Mickey tried making small talk, walking towards Ian with beer in his hands.

"Yes, except an occasional visitor now and then,"  Ian smirked. A fucking fuck buddy from the club.

"So? Your buddy last night, he pissed at you for not fucking him?" ok, where the hell did that come from? Mickey was surprised with the words. Ian put his beer on the table.

"Who said I didn't?" he raised an eyebrow. Fucking stupid sexy eyebrow...

"Oh yeah? Well guess he's ok then," shit Mickey, stop talking.

"Nah man, I'm kidding, I had nothing left in me after you last night," he turned to Mickey "Look Mick, I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. I always say things before I think them through in my head. I know you're in a weird situation at the moment, but I felt we kinda clicked, and I was hoping we could maybe, get to know eachother, like really know eachother. Perhaps we could hang out sometimes?"

Mickey was sipping his beer looking at the TV.

"So what you're saying is that you feel we have some kind of conection 'cause we're both from the southside or something?" Mickey put the beer in the table, nodding. "Ok, Gallagher, what you wanna know? You wanna know about my dead beat dad who is curently in jail for stabing someone? Or my brothers, dumb and dumber, career criminals? My junkie mom who I found on the bathroom floor when I was seven, a needle still sticking out of her arm? Or the days I couldn't walk straight because my father decided it would be fun to break a chair over my back, just for kicks y'know? Maybe you wanna know about all those girl I've fucked trying to prove myself to everyone when in realitty I jerked off to fags with muscels. You wanna know what a fuck-up I was before Max saved me and took me away from that shithole so my own father wouldn't kill me? "  he just couldn't stop himself, the words kept pouring in, "You wanna hear me say you were right last night, every god damn thing you said? And yes, I fucking liked it, every second of it, it was just what I wanted and god, I wanna do it again but I can't 'cause I know I'm a coward but you don't get to judge me, all right?“ he looked at Ian and was about to get up and go when Ian grabbed his wrists and pulled him down.

„You think you're a fuck-up Mick? You think you're the only one with a dead beat dad and a junkie mom? My dad was never home, you could find him under the L drunk of his mind, but the best part is he's not even my dad! My slut of a mother fucked his brother, then ran off couple of times, last time with a dyke, can you believe that? 6 kids, no parents, no food, we had to steal just to stay alive. You didn't fuck your boss just 'cause you couldn't find some other dick, and then watch his wife and kids every god damn day at work smiling around him, while you're feeling like a piece of shit dirty secret. You said you liked it last night? Well I liked it too, a lot. You're in my head every minute of every day. Your fucking face is the first thing I see when I wake up and last when I fall asleep, that is if I fall asleep, thinking about that blonde asshole touching you. I don't know what it is Mick, and maybe is too soon, we've known eachother for a week, but I can't help myself around you. You make my skin get goosebumps and my knees week and this is the first time I felt that. And I don't know what to do 'cause I know he loves you and... " he turned away from Mickey  „fuck! I'm sorry man, I came at this too hard, I don't know what came over me…You can leave if you want, I wont blame you.“

He stood up and went to the window. He was quiet, just looking at the street below. He felt Mickey's hand around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. He shivered and closed his eyes just surrendering to the moment, leaning his head back.

„So we're fuck-ups. The same kind. But we made it Ian, we're no longer in that shithole. We're free, can't you see that? You own a gym , man, you don't have to steel food anymore, you're money now. You should be happy, you have to look ahead, there are great things for you out there , y'know? Fuck the past man,“  Ian's eyes were on the street again.

„And you? You're happy, I mean honestly happy? he asked Mickey.

„Dunno man, I thought I was untill you showed up. You were right, Max was the first guy I fucked, and maybe what I feel for him is affection and maybe love faded away. Who the fuck knows. But he's good to me and I can't…I just…Shit man, why is life so fucking complicated?“ he turned away from Ian and walked to the couch. „ I know he's boring sometimes and the sex is soft and with you it felt like home or some shit, but we could never work. Relationship based on sex burn out quickly.“

Ian turned his head and looked at Mickey.

„So what are we gonna do now? Stay out of eachother's way and pretend last night never happened or continue this, this, whatever the fuck it is? 'Cause god damn it Mick, i wanna do it again.“

„Look, how about we try with *being friends*, and then, who knows what life brings us, ok? You have Curtis, I have Max and that's that.“

„What, we could maybe go on a double date or something?“ Ian laughed at this whole conversation.

„Yeah, we could go to the club and have them play our song,“ Mickey smirked.

„Oh, we have a song?“  Ian raised his eyebrows.

„Shut the fuck up, y'know what I'm talking about,“  there was a smile on Mickey's face.

„All right, allright… just friends. So, wanna hang out, friend?“  Ian asked as he sat on the couch. „I've got some DVDs, you can pick one if you want.“

„Maybe I better go, gotta make dinner,“ Mickey leaned at the door  „but thanks for the beer, friend,“  he was walking away but he stoped turning to Ian  "My sister is coming to visit in a couple of days, maybe you could meet her, I'm sure you'd like her„  Mickey shrugged his shoulders, smiling at the thought of having Mandy here.

„Ok, let me know when she gets here. I didn't even know you had a sister. I guess now that we are friends we're learning stuff about eachother, right?“ ' Ian air qouted the word friends.

„Yeah, guess so. Anyway, shake hands?“ Mickey offered a hand and Ian accepted it.

So it might have been a handshake longer than usual, but they were friends now. It was allowed.


	7. This friend thing is not working for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half an hour later Ian was standing at the entrance. Jesus Christ he was beautiful. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt and skinny jeans and his hair was slicked backwards, and Mickey didn´t even notice before that his ass was so perfect. And his body literally made it´s own music, ´cause when he walked, the way he moved his hips...it was like harp playing in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I like this chapter ´cause Mandy´s here! Next one will be more of her, what can I say? I love her.  
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and , well, that´s pretty much it. Enjoy..

It's been two weeks since their _*friendship*_ began and both Ian and Mickey went along with their lives the best way they could. Mickey was working every day, they've hardly seen each other. Couple of times he saw Ian talk to Max in the hallway, acting like nothing wrong had happened. And couple of times he caught a glimpse of Curtis entering Ian's appartment, knowing what he was there for but trying not to think about it. Of course that didn't help, his feelings for Ian grew stronger everyday. And Ian would often look through the peephole, watching Mickey leave for work and it took every bit of him not to open the door and pull him inside. He pretty much knew when Max would be at work so he took every opportunity to at least text Mickey.

 

 _hey, you good?_

**_yeah, just relaxing, you?_ **

_so-so_

**_curtis gone already?_ **

_yeah, why?_

**_nothin',it was quick, 's all_ **

_you were counting minutes?_

**_fuck, more like seconds_ **

_fuck you, working tonite?_

**_yeah, wanna drop by?_ **

_maybe,  
still miss you..._

**_c'mon man, we said friends_ **

_so? am I the first wanting to fuck a friend?...again_

**_shit man, knock it off, you're giving me a hard on_ **

_oh yeah?  
so, watcha wearing?_

**_fuck off, we ain't sexting_ **

 

And they both laughed at that.

Yes, that was what their lives have become.

***

 

Mickey was standing at the station when the speaker announced that the bus he was waiting for had just arrived. He actually heard Mandy before he even saw her. She was still the same, beautiful and smiling, maybe with a little more trouble on her face over the years. She threw her bag down and ran towards him, jumping on him almost crashing them both on the floor.

"Well if it isn't my favorite faggot in the world?" she said holding him tight, "God I've missed you Mick!"

"Ok, ok, let's not give these people a private show here, all right?" he said griping her tight not wanting to let go, "Let's go, Max's making lasagna."

They walked back to Mickey's, it was only about half an hour and he thought they could catch up on their lives. They talked about Chicago and her job,their brothers and Mickey's life here. Neither of them wanted to mention Terry but it was inevitable, so Mandy started. She told him about everything that had happened since he moved away, and he couldn0t help but feel guilty for leaving her there with him in that shithole. But she seemed good now, she worked as a waitress in a family diner, money was good and no one gropped her ass or anything. They talked some more about Mickey's job and Max. They didn't mention their conversation over the phone two weeks ago about Ian, so Mickey knew Mandy figured he'll tell her when he's ready.

 

After a quick _*hello*_ and a hug from Max, they sat around the table eating dinner,Max doing most of the  talking. Mandy helped him with the dishes while Mickey got ready for work.

"Hey Mandy, you wanna come with us to the club if you're no tired? It's not a busy night and you'll get to meet Angela," Mickey asked her buckling his belt and putting his shoes on.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I wont be able to go, Davis called, said he needed my presentation first thing tomorrow and I haven't even finished it yet. But you two go, I'll make it up to you next time, ok?" Max said putting the table cloth back on.

"Ok, no problem, we'll go, maybe we'll walk to the club, I could show Mandy around the neighborhood. C'mon, Mands get ready," he gave Max quick peck on the cheek and they were off.

 

Mandy immediately clicked with Angela, just like Mickey thought. They were both young, beautiful, they found out they had the same taste in music and men and clothes and pretty much everything. Angela introduced  her to Jack and they were all hanging together, just talking, getting to know eachother. Mickey was his usual self, maybe smiled a bit more every now and then  seeing her sister happy and carefree. He thought that she should always be this way, laughing without a care in this world. His phone buzzed, snaping him from his thoughts. His heart jumped when he saw the text was from Ian.

_you at work?_

**_yeah_ **

_busy night?_

**_nah._ **

_need to see you_

**_??_ **

_please_

**_my sister's here man_ **

_yeah? I could meet her_

**_ok, but not a word to her_ **

_scout's honnor_

**_blow me gallagher_ **

_gladly  
thought you said no sexting_

**_just bored I guess_ **   
**_we' ve gotta stop this man_ **

_can't, your ugly mug's everywhere  
can't do this friends thing no more_

**_yeah well me neither, but that's how it is ok?_ **

_god damn mick, I wanna kiss you so bad, just feel you under my fingers_

**_hey! stop... I gotta work man, can't go 'round with a hard on_ **

_ok ok, I'm coming over to meet your sister, be there in 25_

 

 

Half an hour later Ian was standing at the entrance. Jesus Christ  he was beautiful. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt and skinny  jeans and his hair was slicked backwards, and Mickey hadn't even noticed before how perfect his ass was. And his body literally made it's own music, 'cause when he walked, the way he moved his hips... it was like harp playing in heaven.

He went straight to the bar and leaned against it, looking at Mickey. Mickey looked back, maybe a bit longer than he should have, and got him a beer.

"Hey, you alone here?" Mickey asked, glad that Curtis wasn't with him. Ian nodded.

"So, where's your sister? She's still here?"

"Yeah, she's with Angela over there," Mickey pointed at the booth where the girls were giggling, "Wait here, I'll call for her."

"So, what shall I say, I mean who am I to you?" Ian asked nervously.

"A friend. Since you are one anyway."

Mickey whistled and raised his hand up, indicating for Mandy to come over. She was there in few seconds.

"What now fuckhead? I'm having a good time, just trying to fish some guy and you're ruining it for me," she said that last part qiuetly, leaning against the bar.

"You bitch. You haven't been here one whole day and you're already spreading your legs? Fuck Mandy, that's too sluty even for you," he said turning around to grab a beer  and continued raising his eyebrows "He's probably a fag. You are aware that this is a gay bar, right?"

"Yeah, probably... Just my luck. Oh well, gimme some Sex on the beach or something since I'm already here."

"Fuck off, you're getting a beer," he smiled opening a bottle and handing it to her. For a moment he forgot all about Ian standing there, so Ian cleared his throat and looked at Mandy.

"Hi, I'm Ian, nice to meet you," he offered a hand.

"Who gives a fuck? " she was looking at him from head to toe, "Not your type, dont have a dick."

Mickey laughed so hard throwing his head back and holding his stomach. He loved her sister so damn much.

"I figured that. I'm friend of your brother's, just thought I'd introduce myself, that's all," Ian said taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, assface here didn't tell me he had friends. I'm Mandy by the way, nice to meet you," she smiled and they shook hands.

 

They hit it off imediately, they were like old friends who haven't seen eachother in 20 years. Mickey was looking at them , wondering how it would have been if him and Ian had met in some other time. Half a dozen beers later they were all laughing, commenting on dancers and guests at the club. She liked Ian and Ian enjoyed her too, you could tell by the way they smiled at each other. Mickey never saw Ian smile so bright and carefree before, and it wasn't that stupid grin he had, it was just proper, genuine smile. Mickey looked at him and he looked back and the way his green eyes were shining just staring at him smiling...  that was the moment Mickey Milkovich knew for sure he was in love with Ian Gallagher. Ian turned his head to Mandy as she was repeating her question.

"So you never told me what you do for a living? You're also bartending?"

"No, I own a gym actually. I studied economics for a while but never found myself there. So I figured why waste your life on something that would make you miserable, right? And then I came across some money and bought a gym. It's not much but I'm happy with it," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool I guess. If you have money everything's possible. So, anyone special in yor life?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, but it's complicated," he was looking at Mickey and quickly turned his gaze to his beer.

"How so?"

"He's, well, not available."

"Like married? 'Cause if he is don't go there man. They never leave their wives, they just wanna fuck you as long as it suits them and then dump you like an old rag. Believe me, I know," Mandy said looking at the floor.

"When were you with a married man? And who the fuck is he anyway, anyone I know?" Mickey raised his eyebrows clenching his fists.

"Calm down stupid, it's over. Just a bad memory now. Besides, you don't know shit, you were here , too busy playing house with Max," she didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation, but to Mickey it definietly was. He felt sorry for her for leting herself get hurt like that and for not being able to protect her and be there for her. He looked at her with the sadness in his eyes and she understood it. They sat there in silence for a while before Mickey yelled to  Angela.

"Yo Angie, we're gonna head out home, think you'll manage without me?" Angela just waved them goodbye, too busy eating Jack's neck.

 

They walked home, Ian and a slightly tipsy Mandy goofing around, Mickey smoking behind them, just watching them.When they came to their building, Mandy thanked Ian for walking with them, thinking he'd go ahead and continue to his place. She opened the building door, waving Ian goodbye, but she was confused when  he didn't go anywhere. In fact, he was holding the keys to his apartment, going up the stairs behind her. She looked at him and then Mickey and it didn't take long for her to figure it out.

""NOOO!! NO fucking way! He's the one you've fucked? she asked, staring at Mickey.

"Mandy, c'mon, quiet down Jesus... " he didn't know what to tell her, how to answer that, he just looked at a totally surprised Ian.

"Damn, Mick, he is just as you described him. Even more beautiful in person, I must say," she winked at Mickey and turned to Ian "Yeah neighbor, I've heard all about you... Look, you two do whatever the fuck you want, I'm gonig to bed. Gimme the keys asshole," Mickey gave her his keys and she went inside.

It was a long silence between two men. They were standing in front on the stairs  of the building. Ian spoke first.

"Fuck Mick, I can't do this no more. I can't stand that you're gonna go in there and lie down next to him and let him touch you and kiss you and hug you and..." he grabbed Mickey by the wrist and  pulled him into the alley behind the building, pushed him against the wall and pressed his forehead to Mickey's "...it should be me damn it... I want to touch you and kiss you and hug you... and watch TV with you , and eat pancakes with you and do everything with you...You've fucked me up, Mick, you've fucked me up and I can't get it together  anymore...You and your godamn beautiful eyes and your smile...your soft skin..." his hands were trailing a path on Mickey's chest and he could feel under his fingers Mickey's heart beating faster and faster and eventhough the light from the street lamp was dim, he could see deep into Mickey's blue eyes and find love there, love for him..

And sudddenly, it was as if nothing else existed but them, like the whole world was spinning but they just stood there still, in their time, their lips touching softly, their hands entangled into eachother's hair.

"God Ian, I've missed you so fucking much... Jesus, I can't take it anymore, but it's not that easy, y'know that, " Mickey broke the kiss and pulled away from Ian, "I can't just turn my back on everything... and I want to, believe me, it's just..."

"I know Mick, I know...let's just go inside, we'll sleep it off and see what happens tomorrow. We'll try to figure it out somehow, ok? Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

 "You won't let him fuck you tonight, please?"

"Yeah."

They calmed down and entered  the building, going their separate ways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Good to have you here , Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, I'm suposed to just say: Godbye Max , it's been fun these past five years bur now I'm moving on without you so thanks for everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mandy , so I decided to give her more room in this story. And maybe Mickey seems kinda soft , but the next chapters change all. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

"Mornin'..."- Mandy walked out of the guest room, wearing nothing but her underwear and one of Mickey´s shirt.

  
"Morning? More like noon, it's half past 11. - Mickey was reding his papers and sipping coffee in the kitchen.

  
"Shit my head hurts. How much did I drink last night? - she was rubbing her eyes yawning.

  
"Bitch you were so shitfaced you tried to hump a tree on the way home.- he laughed at the memory of that.

  
"Fuck you, I didn't do that! God I'm never drinking again." - she poured some coffee in her cup. - "Where's Max?"

  
"Work. Went early."

  
"Well,better. I don't like him. He' s kinda pussy, acting all goody two shoes..and I don't think he likes me either, guess I'm just another Southside trash for him. Why would you settle for that kinda life Mickey? Isn't he like, boring or monotus, monotun....fuck's the word?"

  
"Damn I didn't hear you talk this much in like, ever. And the word is monotonous. He's ok, it's just the way he is. And I'm sure he likes you, who wouldn't , giving your charming peronality and all..- he smirked, still reading.

  
"Fuck off, gimme a cigarette.- she put her legs on the chair and leaned her head back.- "So, Ian huh?"

  
"I knew you were gonna bring him up".- Mickey put the paper away and went  to put his cup into the sink.

  
"Yeah well, he's georgeous. Figures he's a fag, the best ones always are."- she puffed the smoke from her lips- "You fuck him last night?"

"Jesus Mandy, be more upfront why dont you. Fuck."

  
"So did you?"

  
"No! And we ain´t gonna. Can´t. - he looked at the floor.

  
"Cause of Max?" - she was direct allright.

  
"Mostly. But there are other things involved too. - he shruged his shoulders.

  
"Like what? You said you liked him, he said you were special to him, the sex was good. So what's holding you?- she finished her coffee and got up to pour some more.

  
"Everything? What, I'm suposed to just say: Godbye Max , it's been fun these past five years bur now I'm moving on without you so thanks for everything? - he closed his eyes, didn't want his sister to see the hurt in them.

  
"So you love him? Max? Like *love him* love him or is it *I'm thankful you got me out of that shithole and saved me* love him? Cause if it´s the second one, you better move on. Before you know it, your life´s gonna pass you by and 10,20 years from now you´re gonna wonder *what if* and you'll hate yourself for not having the guts to stand up for what you want. - she was looking at him her eyes watery and tired.

  
"What are you now dr. Phil or some shit? - he laughed at her but wondered was she talking like that from her own experience.

  
"How the fuck you know who dr. Phil is? What , he´s got you watcing Oprah too?- he rolled his eyes at her.

  
"Fuck off, it ain´t like that...besides Oprah finished like four years ago.- they both laughed at that, before Mickey fell on his knees to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

  
"Oh Mandy , I'm so fucked. Im feeling things with Ian I didn´t feel with Max for years now. I think about him every fucking minute of every day and it ain´t helping that the bastard lives across the hall. Bet you thought you never hear me talking emotions huh?" - he was surprised how soft he became and he hated it - "I feel like a fucking twelve year old waiting for her first kiss or something"

  
"Twelve year old? Fuck, our mom was already pregnant with Tony at twelve. - she said and looked at Mickey- "You ever miss her Mick?"

  
"Dunno. I guess. I try not to think about it much..And to tell the thruth, she´s better off dead then with that prick Terry anyway." - he spat on the mention of his dad´s name.

"Fuck, don´t bring his ass up"" - she shivered with disgust all over her face. - "Look, the way I see it, you fell in love with Max maybe not because of love itself, maybe you fell in love with the idea of going away with him to a safer place, like he was your ticket out of there. And maybe you stayed with him because you were thankful, and maybe you´ve grown to love him over the years.I know it´s a lot of maybes but you should really think this through. Because if that were love, like *real love*, Ian wouldn´t have had the time of your day...... Also, don´t underestimate sex, it´s an important part in a relationship. You should be able to enjoy it without shame and not just think about getting it done so you can feel full and get on with your day" - damn, his sister grew smarter over the years, ´cause the shit she says really does make sense.

"Ok, another maybe. Look, maybe all this with Ian is just sex, but do you really wanna deny yourself a possibility of what may come out of it? Just because you´re affraid to hurt someone´s feelings? What about your feelings, you´re not intitled to them?" - she got up and headed for the bathroom - "Shit, all this talking´s giving me a fucking headache. I´m gonna go shower."

Mickey just sat there on the floor, looking at his sister, wondering what must have happened to her for her to know all this shit. She was always strong, not so smart when it comes to school, but she was street smart. Nevertheless, he knew she was right. If it was real love, he wouldn´t as much as looked at Ian in the first place.

He grabed his phone and send a text:

_slept it off, ready to talk_

There was a messagge in his inbox couple of seconds later

_yeah? mee too,_  
 _come over?_

 

 

Ian opened the doorof his apartment with nothing but his boxers on, hair all messy but  yet oh so perfect.

"So, you´re stealing my thing here" - Mickey smiled pointing at Ian´s boxers as he entered. Ian smiled back and locked the door, the sound of it making Mickey flinch.

"So..." - Ian spoke first.

"So...Had a talk with Mandy. She seemed smarter than she looks apparently, ´cause she said some pretty good shit."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" - Ian asked slowly coming closer to Mickey and  Mickey´s heart started pumping faster and faster.

"Like if I want something I should try to make it work" - he was now moving closer to Ian. - "So I´m making it work....´cause I want you." - he put his hands on Ian´s waist and Ian smiled that stupid grin of his and huged him tight, Mickey felt his bones are gonna crack.

They stood there, wrapped in eachother, with their eyes closed, wanting for all the world to just disapear and leave them alone in their moment, in their love. Ian held Mickey tight, not wanting to let go, but he had to make things clear. - "So where do we stand now? ´Cause I don´t wanna be a fucking mistress again. I wanna be free to do stuff with you, y´know? Enjoy my life with you. Not be just someone´s dirty secret. I can´t do that anymore." - he kissed Mickey slowly, no tounges, not like the kiss in the club, just gentle touches of their lips , with their fingers touching every pat of their faces.

"Fuck , Ian, I really wish we met in a different time..This is killing me, I´m torn between you and....." - Mickey broke the hug turning away from Ian.

"Look, don´t worry about it, we´re gonna figure something out." - Ian pulled him back into a hug - "But only if you´re sure about this Mick, I need to know that this is really what you want. I don´t wanna end up hurt.  Cause when I´m in, I´m in all the way, I give myself completely. and if it´s too much for you..... "

"Yes I´m sure, I thought about it whole night, shit I´ve been thinking about it for last couple of weeks. The way you make me feelIan, I´ve never felt like that before. It´s like , my insides hurt when I don´t see you, I mean literally hurt..I can feel the pain in here " - he put Ian´s hand on his chest - "and I swear my heart jumps when I do see you, and the sound of your voice makes me shiver all over my body and I wanna be free to kiss you and touch you whenever I want, but I want it to be without the guilt, y´know?"

Ian knew Mickey just couldn´t turn his back on Max and simply walk away. They were together for 5  years, they have memories, have shared good and bad and it can´t all be over in just one day and just one talk. He knew he was gonna have to wait for Mickey to solve this mess, and he didn´t mind. He was gonna wait as long  as it takes , eventhough he was a bit selfish and wanted Mickey this very moment.

"You know you´ll have to talk to him sooner or later. And I can wait, really..I wish it was sooner but it´s ok...Besides, he´s a good guy, he´ll understand. He´s handsome and rich, so he won´t have to wait that long for someone new to take his heart. "

They simply stood there, breathing, feeling eachother heartbeats. And eventhough they wanted to touch eachother and feel every inch of eachother´s skin, they decided that they´re not gonna have sex untill they are absolutely free to enjoy it without the guilty feeling in their chests.

___________________________________

 

It was three days since Mandy came to visit, and Mickey never felt better. They talked a lot, smiled a lot and he just felt like they are kids again. 

 

"Hey." - he entered the kitchen, seing Mandy behind the stove. - "Whatcha doin´?"

"Hey. Look, I´m making mom´s gulash. I figured you probably haven´t had it in, what, years? " - she smiled fixing her apron.- "Think Max will like it?" .

"He better, ´cause nobody fucks my sister and her cooking, right?"  - he raised his hand in *high five*.

"Fuck off, I ain´t got time for your faggotty shit here" .- she said it with a laugh.

God he´s gonna miss her when she goes home. He actually thought about asking her to move to New York, but with all this it sliped his mind somehow. So he figured, what better time to ask her than now?

"Listen, Mandy, I´ve been thinking..." - he was cut off by her grin.

"Oh, is that what you were doing all night , ´cause I couldn´t sleep from  the noise your brain was making.."

"Shut up and listen for a minute, ok?"  - he was determined to ask her now, if not, she´s gonna go and the next thing he knows it´ll be another three years without her. And it was pretty cool to have his baby sister with him. He never would have admited  it, but god, he loved his sister so damn much.

"Ok, Jesus, what is it?"

"You think you´d like it here?" - he started.

"Here where?"

"Here New York, for godsake."

"I already like it, I´m here ain´t I?"- she was confused.

"You wanna move here? Like for good? Get out of that shithole and make a fresh start maybe? ´Cause i´d like it, y´know.."- he was being honest. He missed her a lot and over these couple of days with her here, he kinda felt he got his family back. And if Mickey Milkovich knows one thing, it´s that family is most important thing in your life.

"Yeah, I thought about it. Ok, maybe not New York, but I always wanted out of that place, ´cause it just keeps sucking you in deeper and deeper untill you have nothing to hold on to or no one left to fight for." - he knew what she was talking about. - "But what about my job? Are there any good jobs here?"

"I could talk to Angela, maybe she could find you something. And we have a spare room, you could stay with us untill you find your own place." - he offered.

She was stirring gulash, trying it with a spoon every couple of seconds.

"you serious? What about Max? I don´t wanna impose on him, I mean I don´t like him but he´s still your boyfriend. That makes him, what, almost my brother in law? A family?" 

"I suposse.But if you think you couldn´t live here there´always another possibility."

"Like a hotel? ´Cause I ain´t no Paris fuckin Hilton, I don´t do hotels." - she said sarcasticaly.

"Of course you don´t, you´re that kinda special bitch." - he laughed. - "No, but, Ian has a spare room. And he said he liked you, so maybe, I dunno...just think about it ok? Before you head back to Chicago?" - he shruged his shoulders.

"Ian? So, you seriously thinking of leaving Max? You know how that´s gonna hurt him? You think this through, It´s five years after all, not a weekend in Vegas."

"I know it´s five fucking years, don´t need you telling me this!" - he paced around the kitchen yelling at her, but kept his eyes glued to the floor.- "Don´t you think I hate myself enough already. ..I´m a fuckin mess Mandy. Stuck here between what is and what could be. And I don´t even know if this thing with Ian is gonna last or not, I just need to try and make it happen... ´Cause, I swear to God, I can´t take it anymore. I feel sick if I don´t see him, I think about him all the fucking time, at work, at home, in the cab, in the shower, he´s always there with me , y´know?" - he could feel his eyes tearing up and he just let go, not even trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Shhh...come here big bro" - Mandy turned off the stove, walked towards him with her arms open and just huged him tight, whiping his tears away, just like when they were younger.- "It´s gonna be ok, Mick. We´ll work it out somehow, I swear. You won´t be alone in this, ok? I´m here every step of the way."

He was holding on to her sister like she was his safety net and he knew  he was never going to let her go again.

 


	9. Breaking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was gonna be the first time for Mickey. He was never put in a position to break up with someone before, he didn´t know how to act or what to do. What´s he gonna say, how´s he gonna approach the matter? Does it take some kind of a preparation or something? Cause he wasn´t just gonna say: I want out, it´s not working for me. He at least owes him an explanation.

When they were kids, somewhere around ten, Mickey and Mandy started that thing called "Milkovich family circle." They were the only ones in it, their brothers were in their own world and Terry...Hell, they didn´t want him there, father or not. But their mom always had a special place within the circle, and eventhough she wasn´t alive anymore, they promised to cherish the memory of her and never let her soul leave it.

They made a pact: Mickey will always protect Mandy and Mandy will always protect Mickey. And if one of them decides to bring someone else into the circle, they were gonna make them a part of the family and  protect them with all they´ve got.

It was just the two of them for awhile untill one day Mandy´s boyfriend slowly wiggled his way inside. It was going pretty good, the boy was ok and Mandy was happy. At least till the day she found out that her boyfriend was still fucking his ex. She ran the bitch over with her car, leaving her for brain dead in the middle of the road. It may be strange and violent to someone else, but to Mandy it was just protecting the one close to you. It didn´t unfortunatelly work, ´cause the guy left her.

So  Mandy threw him out of the circle. Just crossed him, simple as that. And again it was just the two of them.

That is untill Max came along and took his place.

_________________________________

 

"So Max, how´s dinner?" - Mandy asked ,  noticing he barely touched his plate while she and Mickey were already on their seconds.

"Fine, thank you, I´m just not that hungry, that´s all. And I had a shitty day at work so " - he shrugged his shoulders, moving the plate away and looking at Mickey. - "Jesus Mickey, you could eat more slowly or something, y´know....you´re shoving that thing in your mouth like it´s your last meal. You look disgusting..urgh.." - he got up and stormed into the bedroom.

"What the fuck was that? " - Mandy was surprised .

"Dunno, he does that lately, y´know, he´s all classy and noble and shit. Always trying to teach me how to behave or something." - he just continued eating. - "Give him couple of minutes, he´ll be ok." 

"Well, he don´t wanna eat fuck him. It´s his loss...So, you like it?"

"Just like mom used to make."

 

_______________________________

 

Mickey always knew he was his mom´s favorite child. Maybe it was because he was born a month and a half before the term, or maybe because he was always the softest one, or maybe it was just because. When his dad would express his love for their mom, and to Terry love was yelling and kicking, Mickey was the one to stay beside her, he was the one to hold her hand and wipe her tears from her face with his tiny hands. And eventhough they were sad, especially for a child , those moments when  she would hold him tight and whisper "I love you" in his ear, were the only time when he felt loved and wanted.

She died when he was seven years old from a drug overdose, he was the one who found her in the bathroom. And when the ambulance came later on, and his mom´s body was put in a black bag, he could still hear her words echoing in his head: "I love you, I love you, I love you"...He never know that that was the last time he was gonna hear those words again. It was as if all the love he got in his life was gone, burried somewhere deep inside that black body bag.

His dad was never much of a dad anyway, never home, always on some drug runs with his brothers, didn´t seem to give a shit about his family. So the only person that made him feel somewhat loved was his little sister. He´s never been happier than the times he was slamming some poor kid in the locker because Mandy said the kid was mean to her. And when she would hug his big brother later on and kiss him on the cheek, Mickey felt happy because he was needed.

So the next time he hears "I love you" , it´s almost thirteen years later , coming from a boy, and he feels loved again. It is the same boy he doesn´t want to hear that  from no more.

 

________________________

 

There was something strange going on with Max these last couple of days. He would go to work way too early,  and come home later than usual, always kinda moody and quiet. And after dinner he would go to their room and Mickey would hear him  laugh behind the closed doors. He wouldn´t  even kiss Mickey goodbye and hello, or try to have sex or cuddle. He´d just roll over to his side of the bed and stayed like that till morning. And that worked just fine for Mickey, because it made it easier on him since he told Ian he wasn´t gonna let Max fuck him anymore.

Yesterday, while Mandy was sprawled on the couch watching some shitty reality TV and Max was in their bedroom again, Mickey was walking to the kitchen and heard Max laughing and talking to someone on his phone. He didn´t bother to come in and ask him anything. Maybe it was all for the best. Because maybe it will be easier when Mickey tells him that after five years he  wants his freedom again.

_________________

_hey mick, you sleeping?_

It was around 4 in the afternoon and he was dozed off on the couch, him and Mandy were playing Halo and then Angela picked her up to go shopping or something.

_just nappin´, tired, worked till 3, busy night...everything ok there?_

Ian had to go to Chicago, something about his younger brother going off to college. Apparently it was a big thing since Carl was always the problem child and his future was bound to be either juvie or serving burgers and fries at best. But ever since he met Lucy, his grades improved ´cause she said she wouldn´t have sex with him if he won´t learn (that was what he told Ian)  so he left all the bad shit behind him. So him going with her to college was a surprise to all. And Fiona, Ian´s older sister made some big celebration for him and invited the whole family to come.

_not really, I mean it´s nice to see them all again...it´s just....I miss you_

 

_It´s only been three days man, and we texted like 500 times already_

 

_I know, I know, but still_   
_I told Fiona about you_

 

_yeah? what´d she say?_

 

_that I´m stupid....´cause you have a boyfriend and all_   
_speaking of...you talked to him yet_

 

_Nah, he´s kinda strange lately,always in the bedroom, and when he´s out just yelles and sulks....whatever_

 

_he better not try anything or I´mma kick his ass_

 

_right tough guy, ´cause I can´t defend myself_  
 _so_ _when are you coming back_

 

_saturday, that gives you 3 more days to talk to him, I can´t wait any longer_

 

_tomorrow, Mandy´s going out and it´s my day off so..._

 

_k, well, gotta go, Fiona is calling for a family picture..later?_

 

_later_

 

It was gonna be the first time for Mickey. He was never put in a position to break up with someone, he didn´t know how to act or what to do. What´s he gonna say, how´s he gonna approach the matter? Does it take some kind of a preparation or something? Cause he wasn´t just gonna say: I want out, it´s not working for me. He at least owes him an explanation.

Hhe was sitting on the couch with his laptop on, googling on how to break up with someone. Yes it was stupid and yes, he was pathetic but after all these years and everything Max has done for him, he could at least do it right. There were all kinds of advices: tell them face to face, be honest , tell the truth, focus on the relationship and not the person, bla bla bla.... Of course he´s gonna tell him in person, he wasn´t a pussy, he´ll do it like a real man. Scrolling through the website he heard the door open. He shut the laptop thinking it was Max, but left it open when he saw Mandy entering the apartment, four big shoping bags in her hands. 

  
"Ay assface, little help here?" - she was trying to close the door with her foot.

"Jesus Mandy, what´d you do, rob the place? Where´d you get the money for all this shit?"

"Shut up, I had some saved. Besides I´ve got some good news for you bro." - she sat on the couch next to him. - "I got a jo-ob!"

"Where? " - he was confused.

"Angela´s friend Alan just bought a small restaurant, he´s gotta fix it up a bit , and since I told her I´m thinking of moving here she talked to him and he decided to give me a chance." - she was rubbing her feet, they hurt from walking all day -" It should open in about a month, so I figured it´s enough for me to go back home and sort things out. And the guy´s a hottie by the way...and straight , finally...Jesus I never knew how many gays were here in New York...."

Mickey was surprised that she already made the decision about moving here. Well it´s not like she had a reason for staying there anyway, her life was just her job, cooking and taking care of the house and Iggy and getting high with random dudes who would fuck her later and dump her eventually.

"So what´s with the laptop? You´re watching porn or something?" - she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"no, fuck off, if I was I´d at least do it in my room. " - he smiled - "I was going through some pages about how to break up with someone, ´s all."

"Say no more brother. Shut that thing off and listen to the wise words of your sister." - she said it with a low tone and they both laughed at that - "First you gotta tell him that you are feeling like your relationship has ran it´s course and you can´t see it ever getting back on tracks. You don´t wanna give him that *itś not me it´s you* type of shit. That is waaaay to corny. And don´t mention Ian to him. It´s bad enough he´s beeing dumped, and finding out that it´s ´cause of another guy would be too much all at once. " - Mickey wondered how many times had she gone through something like that in her own life.

"Now, supose everything goes well and you break up in a peaceful way, you know you gotta move out of this place. You have to find something else and you can´t move in with Ian yet. It´s too soon and it´s too close. And since I´m moving here maybe we could find a place of our own, y´know?"

Shit. He never thought about moving from this place. That thought never crossed his mind. It´s Max´s apartment, his parents bought it and Mickey was just pitching in for utilities and food. Fuck, this is gonna take some time, it´s not easy to find a decent place in New York that´s both clean and cheap. And what about his job? Will Angela fire him giving she´s Max´s cousin and all? That would mean looking for another job. Shit, shit, shit....Ian´s coming back in two days, he can´t move out and find something else in that short period of time...

"Shit, I never really thought about it.."

 "Well, guess you´ll  just have to wait then. Don´t worry, I´ll help you, we could go  through the classifieds together. I´m not going back to Chicago till wednesday, we have plenty of time." - she taped him on his shoulder and got up to take the bags to her room. He got his phone and wrote a text:

_Can you text?_

The message from Ian came through about a minute later.

_sure, what´s up? you did it?_

_Nah man, listen...when I tell him, I ´ll have to move out_

_so? move out._

_yeah but where?, can´t find a place in two days, it´s New York for fucksake...._

_you could stay with me till you find something..._

_you serious? and Mandy?_

_well I got extra room, remember?_

_I thought that would be for me.._

_definietely, cause I wouldn´t let you sleep in my bed or anything...since we just met and I don´t put out on a first date..._

_shut up....gotta go, someone´s at the door..later_

 

_"_ Hey" - Max entered the apartment and closed the door. He put his keys on the desk in the hall and took of his  shoes.

"Hey, you´re home early." - Mickey looked at him  from the living room.

Max walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He came up and sat on the floor opposite of Mickey.

"Is your sister here?"  - he asked him, crossing his legs and looking at the bottle.

"Yeah, in her room. Why? And what happened to you? You´re acting  kinda strange.. Was it something at work, did Davis do something to screw up your presentation?"

 Mickey was bombarding him with all these questions, he´s never seen Max so strange and distant.

And Max was just staring at him, not saying anything. It must have been couple of minutes later when he got up from the floor , sat next to Mickey , took his hand and closing his eyes quietly said:

"I think we should take a break."

 


	10. Happy together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy claped him on the shoulder - "Hey, that´s great, right? Isn´t that what you wanted?"
> 
> "Yeah but....I was supossed to break up with him, y´know? I was gonna be a man and stand up for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it turns out this chapter isn´t that long after all. There were some smut here but I suck at writing it so I cut it off. Well, that´s all folks! Hope you´re happy with the end. Big big thank you to all of those who were reading this. Love you guys...

"What?"

"I said I think we should take a break." - Max repeated still holding Mickey´s hands.

"No, no ....I´ve heard you the first time. It´s just... What?" - Mickey was processing the words in his head.

"Look Mickey, I know this is all so sudden to you, and I want you to know I still love you and you´ll always have a special place in my heart. It´s just...I don´t feel the same anymore." - he shrugged his shoulders and let go of Mickey´s hand.

Mickey got up from the couch and started pacing around the living room, looking at the floor. - "No, no, no, no, ...those are my words. They´re suppose to be my words."

Max gave him a surprised look. - "What are your words? I don´t understand.."

Mickey just closed his eyes and stoped in the middle of the room.- "You´ve met someone else?" - he asked and when Max just bowed his head down, he knew the answer. - "Guess that´s a yes. Who is it?"

"Just someone, doesn´t matter."

"How long?"- he was now looking at Max.

"Why does it mat.."

"I asked you how long?"

"Couple of months now. I swear I was gonna tell you sooner but then your sister came here and you were so happy, and I didn´t want to ruin it for you , but I can´t wait any longer and I...  " - his eyes were tearing up and he turned his head away.

"You are really something..." - Mickey spat - "Couple of months? _Couple of months?!_   You´ve been fucking someone else for a couple of months now while I was here feeling like shit, trying not to hurt you and worrying about you?! "

"What do you mean trying not to hurt me? I don´t unders..."

"I need to get out of here" - Mickey grabed his phone and cigarettes from the table and, without looking at Max calling after him to wait, stormed out of the apartment.

 

The air was tight, he felt like he was  suffocating, his heart going 100 miles per hour. And the strange part is, he didn´t even understand why he felt like that. It was great news after all, he wanted out of the relationship, he should be happy with the way things were. It was certainly easier for him. "God damn son of a bitch" he muttered under his breath, how could he do this to him? Couple of months? Seriously? All this time he was worrying about hurting him, feeling like shit going behind his back, for Max to do this to him? The buzzing of his phone brought him back from his thoughts. It was Mandy.

 

_What the fuck Mick?_

 

He didn´t feel like writing back. It buzzed again.

 

_Where are you, what happened? Asshole over here is crying like a bitch. What´d you do? Tell me where you are, I´m coming._

 

Ten minutes later she was sitting next to him on the park bench.

"So? Who fucked up?" - she took the cigarette from his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Leave it Mandy. It ain´t you business."- he lit another cigarette but he didn´t inhale, he just held it there between his fingers.

"Well shithead, I´m you sister, I´m suppose to care or some shit..so spill it out."

"He met someone else, can you believe that? " - he was shaking his head laughing - "Couple of months ago. He just told me."

Mandy claped him on the shoulder - "Hey, that´s great, right? Isn´t that what you wanted?"

"Yeah but....I was supossed to break up with him, y´know? I was gonna be a man and stand up for myself."

"Whoa, whoa, hold your panties there. Are you fucking serious? Who gives a shit who broke it off first? The point is you´re free now. So stop being a fucking sourpuss and call your man, tell him you´re his... or something."

She took his phone and scrolled through the adress book trying to find Ian´s number.

"Shit Mandy, you just don´t get it." - he took the phone away from her.

"What´s there to get dickhead? You know how much courage it took for him to admit that to you? To tell you he found someone else?"

"No shit, Sherlock! I know how fucking brave it was. That´s why I´m pissed at myself." - he lowered his voice to a whisper- "I couldn´t do it. I wasn´t brave enough like him. I´m a fucking coward. Ian was right."

"What are you talking about, what did Ian say to you?"

"Called me a coward for not fighting for myself, for us. Said I was a pussy. Am I a pussy Mandy?"- he leaned his head on the bench.

"Well...you do watch Oprah and you take it up the ass, so....."

"Fuck off." - they both laughed.

"Look Mick. Don´t beat yourself about it. You´re free to be with Ian, nothing else´s suppose to matter. So let´s get back and work this shit out, ok? Come on, get up."

 

Max was sitting on the couch nursing his beer, staring at the TV. He heard the door open and got up wiping his tears away.

"You guys deal with this, I´m gonna be in my room." - Mandy took a beer for herself from the fridge and huged them both before going to the guest room.

The air was thick. TV was off and there was a dead silence spreading through the apartment. Neither of them knew the right thing to say, what words to use. They were sitting next to eachother for awhile when Mickey spoke first

"How soon do you want me to move out?"

"What? I don´t wan...I mean, you can stay as long as you like, I don´t mind." - Max was surprised , it was a reaction he definietely didn´t expect from Mickey.

"No, it´s fine, me and Mandy are gonna go to a hotel for the night. I´ll be back for my stuff tomorrow. I´ll give you the key when I move it all out."

"Mickey, talk to me, ask me what you wanna know. I´ll tell you everything. it´s the least I can do after all this time."

"It´s fine, really. What´s there to ask? You fell in love with someone and you should be with him. You´re a great guy, you deserve to be happy." - it was the truth, Max really was a good guy, whoever get´s him should be lucky.

"So that´s it? You´re not mad or anything? " - Max asked.

"I told you it´s fine." - Mickey got up and grabed a bag from the closet. "I´ll go get some of my stuff for tonight. Just gonna tell Mandy to pack." - he went to his room and wrote Ian a text.

_It´s done_

 

Couple of minutes later Ian wrote back.

_what, you did it? seriously?_

 

_Yeah, well kinda_

 

_what kinda? you did or you didn t_

 

_he broke it off actually_

 

_shit, he found out about us?_

 

_what? no! asshole fell in love_

 

_that´s good, right? we´re free now_

 

_Yeah_   
_so um... I´m packin, gonna go to a hotel with Mandy for the night_

 

_why?_

 

_can´t be there anymore, man_

 

_listen, ask Rogers for my keys, I gave it to him just in case, I´ll call him and tell him...you two can crash there, I´ll be home tomorrow afternoon_

 

_you serious?_

 

_hell yeah, just go there, there are pillows and blankets in my bedroom, Mandy can sleep on the couch, we´ll clear a room for her when I get back, ok?_

 

_yeah....thanks man_

 

_shut up and go there, I´ll see you tomorrow_

 

 

Max came into the room, wanted to say something but Mickey cut him off

"Look, don´t worry about it, it´s ok. We were good for 5 years, right? We had fun, good times...guess it´s time to move on now. You know you´ll always be here - he pointed to his chest-you´ll have a special place in my heart. I just...I wanna thank you for everything, y´know, for loving me and stuff " - he shruged his shoulders and continued- " you saved me man,I owe you so much. You´ve shown me a new world, taught me how to love and you made me feel loved when I needed it the most. So I think we´re good, we could be friends or something, I know it´s a cliche but we could...whatever.."

He grabed his bag and walked out of the room, Mandy was already waiting by the door. He turned around and gave Max a hug and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He may be in love with Ian but in a way he still loved Max..it was just a different kind of love now.

 

It was almost 1 o´clock  when he made it to  bed. Ian´s bed was big and soft and pillows had his scent, and Mickey just burried his nose deep in them, thinking about Ian and his smile and he wished it was already tomorrow so he can have him here with him.

 

He thought he was dreaming. He felt  a strange warmth against his neck, it was like someone was breathing behind him. He turned around only to be met with two of the biggest green eyes staring at him. His heart jumped and he stoped breathing for a moment.

"Hey Mick." - Jesus , Ian´s voice was so low and silent and so fucking sexy- "I can´t believe you´re really here, in my bed." Ian kissed his hair and Mickey felt tingles through his entire body.

"You came back earlier." - Mickey whispered.

"I was booking a flight the moment you said you were free. Couldn´t wait to kiss you again."

"Well, nothin´s stopin´ you now, is it?" - Mickey kissed him softly on the lips. He opened the covers motioning to Ian to get in bed- "What are you waiting for?"

 

They started slowly, just small soft kisses all over their bodies. It was diferent then their first time together, they didn´t have to hide anymore, they  were free to express their love in any way they wanted. They didn´t rush, no one was gonna burst in and break them apart, it was just the two of them, nothing else and noone else existed but them..... Ian was on top of Mickey , then Mickey was on top of Ian, they were moaning, their groans were loud, they could do it like that now.... they were looking  at eachother´s eyes the whole time. They reached their peaks together, Ian spilled inside  Mickey and Mickey spilled all over Ian, they were  holding hands , their lips pressed together in an open mouth kiss.

There were a lot of things left to handle, a lot of memories to make. But they would take their time, nothing was ever gonna stand in their way again.

They had a lifetime ahead of them and they were gonna live every moment together.


End file.
